human_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Harley King
"I am not an illusion." Information Summary (Ignore my bad grammar, on a mobile device.) Harley has always loved the arts acting, singing, dancing etc. When she was a kid her parents made her take dance and she also did acting, she was even in a few local plays. Harley learned to love dance but also loved acting even more than it, acting was her dream. She became friends with this boy named Martin who was in dance class with her and they started dating when she was 15 and they went to junior prom together when she was 16. When Harley was 17 she got snapping hip syndrome and ignored her injury which caused her to need surgery it is actually pretty rare to need surgery in that case, but possible. While she was recovering her boyfreind, Martin sadly cheated on her Harley walked in on him kissing another girl who was a dancer when she came back to the studio, she then broke up with him and quit dance. Harley graduated from high-school when she was 18 and decided she was going to move to L.A. to pursue her dream of becoming an actress, when Harley told her parents they were furious with her because they wanted her to peruse dance as a career, not acting and she left the house. Harley was walking in the woods and all of a sudden this person came up behind and knocked her out then took her to this place called "The Lab" and they injected her with this serum in her arm that gave her the power of illusions, she spent four months in the lab until she finally escaped. When she was running away she bumped into Sammy, a scientist at the lab and her offered her to stay with him until she has enough money to get a place of her own. Harley and Sammy got enagaged a year after dating, they then got married about two months after on a Beach and went on a honeymoon in Italy. Family Mother: Ivy (Knight) King Father: Miles King More of her Relations Add Them Here Kat Okay Love Sexuality: Heterosexual Relationship Status: Married Married: Sammy People she's attracted to: Sammy People that are attrated to her: Sammy Experiance: ✔️ Crush: Er Sammy? Thoughts On Harley Please add them in the comment section and tell me who they are from, thanks! :) COUGH SAMMY Her Appearance Written Description; Harley is a 5'6 female with wavy blonde hair with light brown highlights and she has deep blue eyes. Hair: She has wavy blonde hair with light brown highlights. Eyes: Blue Height: 5'6 Weight: 115 Model: Brair Nolet Voice Brair Nolet [https://youtu.be/NRMAaVGNJ80 (Link)] Her Nick Names I KNOW NICKNAMES IS ONE WORD BUT IT WOULD NOT FIT. D: Nickname | Given by Harkey - Auto Correct Jarley - Auto Correct Hershey- Sammy Harley- Auto correct Personality Kind Supportive Competitive Confident Likes Children Acting Dancing Oranges Sitting on the floor Chocolate Wip Dislikes The Lab Over-protective people. Un-supportive people. Trivia *Harley doesn't like dogs because her's ran away from her when shs was a child. *Her first boyfreind cheated on her. *Her natural hair color is blonde, she dyed it brunnete twice. Goals *Get a house *Visit LA ✔️ *Go to NY and see Wicked *Make amends with her parents. *Get married ✔️ Gallery 526de979b8948e34ab59ea1052d10020.jpg|(Her eyes are a lighter color.) 90435fa8776a998598822a8c97fb5d56.jpg 742cc7e29eb20ed72b238af5934f0f2e--briar-nolet-photo-shoots.jpg a40d763b0c9665b1997b3af846b973dd--melbourne-photo-shoots.jpg e57f8857486da86fd2d25b00518f9c65.jpg a1e74909abdc1b75094b1c725298118b--office-decor-briar-nolet.jpg b3566bfa9ca7ed11fb86da78b79cee9e.png dea7e328ddedc3d666082d9ba2d6b3d5--briar-nolet-thank-you-so-much.jpg f155116b5330e13c9c42816cc499cf91.jpg Briar-Nolet.png 312a743fa2d730c38330a79b78a98240--david-walker-briar-nolet.jpg 679b82c37e8b6f20f2ec9ac3e56d0ad6--full-of-to-create.jpg 8c65942b559dccfd1f336e52f9d2f39d.png Kathy+Spence+Portrait+Briar+Nolet+Blog5.jpg c01f818ce111ebc4363b45c0763fff3a.jpg briar_nolet_yalivta_3.jpeg 7db3a527836326acca26b8e05533746b.png b04b99509deb80616ab7671c2f36a7f8.jpg 10f5871f8cd9704927dc74a3e6d26e5e.jpg 316e7ae4db252656ee99557fd35b9530.jpg images (3) harley.jpeg 81b59b6dbe6331aa1aab4e1443bd263c.jpg a14fc606ec33168ccf28460ca1ca9f4b.jpg a0cdb114e1dbffdbc800c235f860c8a6.jpg Gallery hero 46696605-6c88-4bf2-84bc-a04a28387004.jpg|Masquerade Ballgown